degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ToxicValentine
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:ToxicValentine page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loveya (Talk) 03:20, 2011 February 20 Guy in picture? Who is the guy in your main picture? He's one of the hottest guys I've ever seen. But I am fond of scene guys.... and their hair. :p That would be Andy Sixx, the sexy lead singer of Black Veil Brides! And I got it from their vid for their song Knives and Pens. :) . dude they said: (directers comfirmed drew torres death/shooting and you will be surprised who will make the killing) and i forgot the website but 100% it said that and who cares if he is on for 1 season anything could happen in degrassi Yeah, anything could happen. But people could just be making that up. All Time Low(: 'Ellozzz(: I was just wondering, what's your favorite ATL song..? Mines Poppin' Champagne/Dear Maria Count me in(: **Love&Laugh** 00:47, April 26, 2011 (UTC) **Love&Laugh** I have to pick just one? :O Lol my favs are Six Feet Under the Stars, The Beach, and Coffee Shop Soundtrack. I've put Six Feet on repeat for a week, and I played it over 1,000 times in that week. Is that weird? Didn't think so. :D I love Six Feet(: I also like Shameless, Remembering Sunday, and basically the whole So Wrong, It's Right album(: That's my favorite album of theirs(: What other bands do youu like? **Love&Laugh** 00:56, April 27, 2011 (UTC)**Love&Laugh** I <3 So Wrong, It's Right! Probably my favorite album EVER. My 2nd fav band is Paramore. What's yours? I loveeeeee Paramore!! My favorite album of theirs is Riot! (: I also love NeverShoutNever, but not as much as ATL or Paramore(: **Love&Laugh** 12:24, April 27, 2011 (UTC)**Love&Laugh** NeverShoutNever is ok, but then again I'm not really a big fan of acoustic stuff. Paramore's AMAZING, and my fav album is Brand New Eyes. I think Ignorance is their best song... ever. :D Ignorance is my 3rd favorite(: I love Careful, Playing God, Ignroance, All I Wanted, Brick By Boring Brick, Misguided Ghosts, and Where the Lines Overlap the best off of Brand New Eyes(: I reallyyyy miss Josh&Zac! I hope Paramore doesn't break up all together :( **Love&Laugh** 00:25, April 28, 2011 (UTC)**Love&Laugh** Paramore can't break up! :( Josh, Zac, please come back! Lol no rhyme intended. Why did they leave anyway? Everyone's saying different things. :/ Haha the rhymee(: Uhhh, here's one link:http://www.altpress.com/news/entry/josh_and_zac_farro_leave_paramore/ Thatt might be why.. **Love&Laugh** 23:46, April 29, 2011 (UTC)**Love&Laugh** So I guess they left because Hayley gets all the attention? Hate to say it, but it's true, kind of. :P All Time Low : You like ATL? Yey, you're the second person on this wiki that I know that likes the band all time low. :D : I really like Nothing Personal, and the new album Dirty Work. What about you? : All their albums are really great :3 Oh, are you talking about the gif? That's Alex Gaskarth, he's so perf. (: : Haha.. My bad. :::::: Maria:D ♥ ♥I got my sunglasses on looking hella kewl♥ 05:12, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::: Asdfghjkl; Hey Kate! akgjfa i miss when you used to come on chat, that was so fun fkafjrea jsjs Dreli 04:51, January 6, 2012 (UTC) yeah, i see you on tumblr and i'm just like "omfg i miss kate so much" AND REMEMBER THE WHOLE CAKE SUCKS DICK THING AGKJAGF but yeah, i noticed you hadn't been on here for a while and then you came back again and yeah I MISS U Dreli 05:04, January 6, 2012 (UTC)